Long Island Escape
by AliceJericho
Summary: Maybe a nice day on the beach is the best cure for everything. Trent Barreta/OC *One shot*


****

a/n hello! This is my first one shot in awhile! I'm not expecting to get much feedback, Trent Barreta doesn't get much love, but if you do read it I'd love you hear what you think!

* * *

_**Long Island Escape  
**_

**by AliceJericho**

**

* * *

**

Breanne Harper's upper lip curled into a scowl once she realised just what the sound was. She had been sleeping quite peacefully until some animated noises came from down the hall. She threw her legs over the left side of the bed, after noticing that right side was empty and rather cold. A quick glance at the clock told her that the time was quarter past nine, and it was way too early to have visitors.

Making sure she was decent, a tank top and short pyjama shorts, she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and made her way from the room. As she turned left and headed down the hallway, the noise grew louder. Sounds of guns went off, and Breanne couldn't help but shake her head, "Morning." She mumbled as she walked past the two men in the living room.

"Hey babe," Trent spoke as he looked at his girlfriend of two years, "Sleep well?" he asked as Kris Pavone (Caylen Croft) paused the game.

"Yeah," Breanne answered with a nod, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, "When did Kris get here?" she asked as Trent came up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind,

"Half an hour ago, we're going to spend the whole day gaming," Trent's answer was so nonchalantly that Breanne shouldn't have seen anything wrong with it, but she did.

"I thought we were going to spend the day together..." she trailed off, "You're parents are out of town, and we're in New York." She reminded him.

The two of them had taken residence in Trent's parents' house while they were travelling overseas. It was something that made Breanne happy, she had been living with Trent in Tampa for over a year, and she wanted to get back to her roots. Mount Sinai was not her home, she had grown up in Merrick, but it was close enough.

"We will tomorrow," Trent kissed her cheek, "I promise." He went back to his game and Breanne rolled her eyes. She finished her juice and went back into their temporary bedroom.

She pulled out her iPhone and went straight to the twitter app, _**BreeHarper**__ (a)ZackRyder call me when you get this, kay?_

Matt Cardona, better known by his ring name Zack Ryder, had been her friend for as long as she could remember. She grew up down the street from him in Merrick and her older brother had been best friends with him since they were in first grade. She was four years younger than him, but that didn't bother him.

She wasn't sure how long it would take for him to reply, he could be doing any number of things, laundry, tanning or getting _zacked_ the main options, so when he called less than five minutes later, she was surprised.

"Matt!" she said excitedly,

"_Hey Anne, how are you? Everything okay?"_ he asked her and she nodded, before realising that he couldn't see her.

"You're in Long Island, right?"

"_Yeah, I've got a few days off, why?"_

"I want to go to the beach, can I meet you at our spot?" she smiled widely as he said 'yes' then told her to be there in half an hour.

Breanne pulled on her favourite pink and brown geometric patterned bikini, a pair of short denim shorts over the bottoms and leaving the top bare. She flew to the cupboard and pulled out a towel, before running back into the bedroom to grab her sunglasses, hat, phone and a bag for all the essentials, sunscreen, hairbrush, lip gloss etcetera.

She slipped on her white flip flops and walked into the living room, where Trent and Kris were sat playing _Halo_ or something. "I'm going to the beach for the day," she stated and leant down to kiss Trent.

"With who?" he asked her as he pecked her lips, "Matt?"

"Yeah, I should be back by six." She nodded and skipped out the door, grabbing her keys as she went. She smiled as she looked at her brand new black Porsche Panamera convertible. Her father was very rich and willing to spend endless amounts of money, especially for his little angel.

She opened the door and stepped inside, placing her bag in the passenger's seat and zoomed out of the driveway.

_**

* * *

**_

Kris watched the door close behind his friend's blonde girlfriend.

"You sure you want her to go out with _Matt_?" Kris was Matt's friend, but Matt was leaning towards a Randy Orton reputation as a 'Lady Thriller'.

"It's cool, if he wanted her, he'd have made a move by now." Trent simply shrugged with his answer. He trusted Matt.

He also genuinely remembered the first time he ever saw Breanne. It was around five years ago, on a Long Island Beach, no doubt the one she would be visiting with Matt.

Breanne was only sixteen years of age, being twenty-one now, and she was with a twenty year old Matt Cardona and a nineteen year old Lincoln Harper. She wasn't as voluptuous, she still looked every bit the innocent teenage she was. She wore a black bikini with matching board shorts and her long blonde hair blew in the wind. Her heavenly hazel eyes were wide with excitement as she jumped on her brother's back and ordered him forward.

Trent was seventeen and couldn't take his eyes off the blonde and the two guys she was with, he had assumed they were her brothers. She looked so happy, and the way her hair looked after it had been half dried by the summer sun.

He also remembered the wink she sent his best friend as she left the beach.

_**

* * *

**_

The shiny black Porsche pulled into the beach's parking lot next to a red Audi with a man leaning against it.

"Matty!" Breanne smiled as she pulled on the hand brake. Matt opened her door and spoke as she exited the vehicle,

"Anne, you okay?" he asked and she took her bags from the seat,

"Fine," she smiled convincingly, "Just wanted to hit the beach." She pulled on her hat and headed towards the sand, closely followed by Matt.

"Why didn't you ask Trent?"

"He's with Kris, playing _Halo_ or something." Her voice contained no hint of annoyance or resentment, she sounded like her usual bubbly self.

Out of her bag she pulled a hot pink beach towel and laid it carefully on the golden sand, she placed her bag beside it and took a seat on the towel, looking out at the crisp blue ocean.

Matt followed the same procedure, but instead looked at his long time friend. She was only twenty-one and oozed innocence out of every pore in her body. He hadn't heard her curse once, not at all, he wasn't even sure if she'd lost virginity yet, but he wasn't going to ask.

The beach always made Breanne feel safe, she'd never been injured on the sand or in the water. Once upon a time she had been close, but she had been saved.

_**

* * *

**_

Breanne, aged eighteen, had made her way to her favourite rock pool. Usually it was deserted, and as far as she knew, no one else knew about it. It was very hard to reach, you had to swim around the cliff face and climb up a series of rocks before it was reached.

She reached her spot, unaware that anyone else was there. Breanne closed her eyes and let the wind whip her hair in all directions, feeling the cool breeze on her skin.

"_Oh, hi."_ A male voice broke her from her peace, she stepped forward instantly, and as she planted her foot onto the ground, a wave crashed onto the rock and she felt herself slipping, "Whoa."

A pair of, undoubtedly male, arms were wrapped around her waist. She felt herself falling backwards onto the person's body. They hit the ground and she felt her saviour wince in pain.

Breanne quickly stood up and away from the boy, slightly concerned that he was hurt, but another part of her was quite worried that he was a sleazy old man.

When he sat up with a goofy smile on his face, she realised that he wasn't much older than she. Breanne knelt down to his level, gently turning him so she could check his back.

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't expect anyone else to be here!"_ she explained, noticing the cuts that covered his back, _"You gave me a fright."_ He turned to face and shook his head,

"_It's fine."_ He assured her as he stood up, slightly wincing.

"_It may get infected,"_ she said quietly, _"I live in walking distance; let my mum take a look please."_

"_I don't know you, what if you're some serial killer_?" he asked, knowing just by the look of her that she definitely wasn't a serial killer.

"_My name is Breanne Harper, and I am most certainly not a serial killer!" _she joked, _"I shouldn't be so trusting of you, _you_ might be the serial killer."_

"_My name's Trent Barreta, and I think you'd know if I was a serial killer."_ He raised his eyebrow, _"I'm training to be a wrestler."_

"_You'd know Matt Cardona, then? He's my brother's best friend." _She said with a smile, but soon diverted back to helping him, _"Are you going to be able to swim? It won't hurt too much? 'Cause there actually is a way back up, it's a steep hike though."_

The pair swam back up to the beach, and he allowed Breanne's mother to treat his fairly minor wounds, but it made her happy to know that she hadn't caused him too much injury.

_**

* * *

**_

It was five in the evening, and Kris Pavone finally decided to leave his friend, on the basis that he should spend more time with Breanne.

"I'll see you later man." Kris said as he closed the door behind him. Trent took in the mess that engulfed the room. He knew he would have to clean this up before Breanne came home. She never really had a problem with mess, but she couldn't live in it and usually cleaned up what wasn't hers.

He started with the pizza boxes that lied on the coffee table from lunch, and placed them in the recycling, along with the plastic coke bottles that had been downed at the same time. The numerous beer bottles went in next. Then he decided to wipe down the table, and vacuum the carpet surrounding it, cringing everything that was collected.

Kris had suggested doing something nice for Breanne, and that's exactly what Trent was going to do.

* * *

The sun hit Breanne's skin with much intensity. She didn't mind, she had put sunscreen on, and reapplied it numerous times during the day. With the help of Matt.

She gave her iPhone to Matt, and held her fingers up in his 'Long Island' pose. He snapped it and shook his head. _**BreeHarper**_ _Guess where I'm at! And who I'm with! _Of course not many people were going to guess, not many people cared. However, she had been tweeted by Zack a few times and gathered some of the _Zack Pack_ in her entourage. So they tweeted things back to her, along the lines of _U r sooooo lucky!_ She couldn't help but smirk. She was spending the day with _Zack Ryder_; most girls would kill for this opportunity.

_**ZackRyder**_ _RT: (a)BreeHarper And who I'm with! WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT!_ Matt tweeted back, and she watched as the replies came flooding in. He then stood beside her, putting his index finger and thumb into an 'L' shape, while she held up the 'I' and he sent that in with a tweet, _**Zack Ryder**_ _Getting Zacked = done. Laundry = done. Tanning = in process. The ladies = swooning. (a)BreeHarper is the best! _She hugged him around the waist, he was one of her best friends, and would be for a very long time.

After around half an hour more spent soaking in the sun and getting their fight on in the water, Breanne decided it was best to get back to her boyfriend. The two friends bid each other adieu and Breanne climbed into her black Porsche, speeding most of the way home. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

She pulled into the driveway and noticed Kris' car was gone, this pleased her a little bit. Maybe she would get to spend time with her boyfriend. She went to open the door, only to realise that it was locked. She sighed when she realised that she did not have the keys to the house, as it was not hers, but Trent's parents'.

"Trent, babe, let me in." She said quietly as she knocked, positive that her words were pointless. She had to knock for five minutes before Trent answered; she looked up at him with rather sad eyes.

"Is everything alright?" he noticed the sad look,

"I just want to go to bed." She walked into the house, pushing past Trent. He slipped his hands over her eyes and she went to pull them off, "I don't care if the place is a mess, I'll clean it up tomorrow. Just let me shower and get some sleep." He didn't move his hands though, he just directed her to the bathroom. He took his hands of her eyes, and she looked at the steaming bubble bath before her, "Trent..."

"I just want you to relax, I swear. I'm not trying anything." He kissed her cheek, "Try not to fall asleep."

Breanne watched as Trent left the room, positively confused as to why he had run her a bath. Trent rarely, if ever, did anything romantic, it wasn't in his nature.

_**

* * *

**_

By the time Breanne had finished her bath and dried herself off, she was feeling happier now that her skin was clean and free of sand. With the towel wrapped around her body tightly, she opened the door and noticed the pink and black, t-shirt sleeved, mid-thigh _Yves Saint Laurent_ dress. Her face disappeared behind her smile. It had a note on top of it, saying; 'wear me'. And so she did, she pulled it on carefully, making sure that none of it ripped.

She then realised that she didn't have any shoes worthy of such a dress. At this she frowned. Breanne Harper, while fun-loving and carefree, was a material girl. She had many pairs of shoes, and a perfect pair that would match, _at home in Florida_. She looked into the closet, and what caught her eye was a pair of shoes she hadn't seen before.

A pair of strappy, black, Jimmy Choo heels that would work perfectly well with the pink dress. She slipped them on, then stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of the door. She had left her hair out to dry naturally, not expecting to be dressed up in such fancy attire. Entering the en suite again, careful not to slip on any spilt water, she blow dried her hair.

She opened the door to the bedroom, hesitant to leave, "Trent?" she called through the eerily silent house, "Is it safe to leave?" he shot up the hall, and she took notice of what he was wearing. In suit pants and a white button down shirt, he was dressed as fancy as she.

"Yeah, come on." He held out his hand, which she graciously took. Her stomach was full of butterflies, nerves of anticipation coursed through her. What could he be planning?

"What's going on?" she asked curiously, but Trent shook his head as she asked. She sighed lightly, she wanted to know, but she could handle a surprise.

He led her to out onto the porch, and she smiled at the table he had set up for them. The view they had wasn't great, but she had definitely seen worse. She couldn't help but smile as he held out her chair for her, and then pushed it in. Like a true gentleman. When he disappeared, she noticed the note that sat on her plate and she took it in her fingers gingerly.

_Breanne Cristina Harper_ it read in Trent's not overly impressive handwriting.

_Bree,_

_This is a thank you for putting up with me, for always being there for me when I was being a terrible boyfriend._

She wanted to stop reading, was she even supposed to be reading it? She hadn't thought of that. She continued to read though, seeing as she had already started.

_I do love you Bree, I know I don't show it sometimes and I really should more often. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't leave me; I'd do anything to make you stay._

_Trent._

She wasn't going to cry, she was going to be strong and not ruin her makeup. She took a deep breath and set the letter back onto the table, calming herself.

"This is dinner a la Trent Barretta, recipe courtesy of gran." He said with a big smile as he set the bowl of tortellini Bolognese on the table. "Are you alright?" he asked as he noticed the goofy smile on her face.

"I'm fine, I promise."

They ate their meal with simple conversation, about Breanne's day at the beach. Trent avoided anything to do with himself, he was making this evening about her. Breanne wanted to bring up the letter, but she felt it was wrong to do so, especially when they were enjoying such a nice meal. She didn't have anything bad to say, she just didn't want to make anything awkward.

After they finished their Bolognese, Trent disappeared into the kitchen once again. Breanne looked out over the porch railing, taking in the atmosphere. She hadn't really spent much time out here. Trent came back out shortly after carrying what Breanne knew to be an icebox cake. She had to laugh at him, he can't have made this by himself, he was nowhere near that good at cooking.

_**

* * *

**_

Breanne had helped Trent clear the table, even though he had protested greatly. He had refused to let her wash the dishes though, even though it risked his masculinity being questioned if anyone ever caught wind of what he was doing.

She smiled as he scrubbed at a saucepan, getting angry that something would not come off. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. "Thank you." She mumbled into his back, hoping that he could hear her.

"It was nothing." He replied, not stopping his scrubbing.

"I read the letter." She admitted,

"That was the point." He said in a joking tone, finally stopping with the dishes.

"It was very sweet." She hugged him tighter, "You're not a terrible boyfriend." She told him, and he turned around so he could wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm not a great boyfriend."

"If you were, I wouldn't love you." She felt his chest moved as he laughed, "I'd never leave you without a good reason, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, I just have to focus on not giving you that reason."

"You haven't even come close yet; I'm not leaving anytime soon. I swear." She kissed his lips lightly before he made it more passionate.

At the end of the day, Trent was the love of Breanne's life and vice-versa. It was the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
